The Warrior Queen's Ploy
The Warrior Queen's Ploy is the name given to the final battle in the War of Unification, best known for the death of Daena Blackfyre at the hand of the new Bloodraven, Aurion Targaryen. Events News of Bloodraven's departure travels quickly through the Kingdom of the Three Daughter's encampment, and soon after to the spymasters of Daena Blackfyre. Seeing Brynden's desertion as an opportunity, she has Ryman Tarly formulate an approach, targeting the new Bloodraven before he had a chance to consolidate his rule. Following their retreat from the Battle of Widows, the Blackfyre forces found themselves to the west of their enemy, whom had fortified primarily to slow the approach of an army from the south. Using this to their advantage, the Royal-Lyseni cavalry, arranged in three columns, strikes at the fortifications flank, the wider central group meeting their foes head-on, whilst the other two moved to charge their sides, penning them in place. As hoped, the disorganised spearmen crumple before the charge, allowing the force to sweep onwards. Her target is the Yellow Slopes, a range of hills in which the Targaryen command had made their encampment, Daena Blackfyre continues to drive her troops further and further forwards, headlong into the final trap. No sooner had the Royal-Lyseni forces charged through the Kingdom's spearwall and continued north did it close behind them once again. Turning and marching north in pursuit, the companies slowly tightened the net around the Warrior Queen, all behest to her and her Commanders. When Lyseni scouts failed to return, having been systematically captured or killed by Myrish crossbowmen placed through the rolling slopes, Daena Blackfyre continued onwards regardless, trusting in her gathered intel from previous missions, all the while unaware of the advancing lines blocking her escape to the south. Knowing she is trapped, Aurion Targaryen rides out to meet her advancing forces, claiming to seek parley. When met with refusal, the new Bloodraven signals for his men to attack, cutting down the Warrior Queen's men in droves. Daena is forced once again to order a retreat, but finally realises the scope of her folly when her escape is barred by a line of spears and shields. Ever the Warrior Queen, even in impeding disaster, Daena charges at Aurion Targaryen, sword bared. The two met with the clash of steel, circling past upon their destriers repeatedly, before the new Bloodraven rakes his blade across Daena's steed's side. Thrown to the ground in a cloud of dust, the Warrior Queen met with the point of Aurion's sword upon his next pass, joining the thousands whom had ridden with her to end the war, once and for all. Ser Kyle Footly of the Queensguard, seeing the fate of his Queen, charges Aurion in turn, but, much like his monarch is delivered a mortal wound by the Targaryen, but not before injuring the new Bloodraven. Lord Hightower, Daena's Hand, manages to break through the Tyroshi spearwall to the south, and begins to move the remaining cavalry to rout the Kingdom of the Three Daughter's forces. Before he can finish the joint Targaryen-Tyroshi-Myrish forces, he hears of Daena's death, and finds his appetite for war sated further as two more of the remaining Queensguard are slain in quick succession. Both armies begin to retreat, the Targaryens to preserve the life of Aurion, and the Blackfyres to prevent further losses to a war that many considered to be extraneous to Westerosi affairs. Category:War of Unification Category:Essos Category:Wars and Battles